


Sans un mot

by Kill_titi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_titi/pseuds/Kill_titi
Summary: James est un abruti prétentieux. Scorpius en est convaincu. Ils ne peuvent pas rester dans une même pièce sans vouloir s'étriper. James l'exaspère, il le fait sortir de lui-même, constamment. Même quand il l'embrasse, James le pousse à bout.





	Sans un mot

**Sans un mot.**

Scorpius aurait dû savoir que c'était une erreur.

Albus lui avait proposé de jouer aux jeux vidéo, une invention moldue que Scorpius ne connaissait pas du tout et qui, selon les dires du garçon, était une merveille. Il profitait des vacances chez les Potter pour tester la machine. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel au final, et Scorpius se lassa rapidement de regarder Albus et son frère se tortiller devant l'écran. Parce qu'il avait fallu que James s'incruste, bien évidemment.

Scorpius avait toujours eu du mal à supporter l'ainé des Potter. C'était un fanfaron, persuadé que le monde lui appartenait du fait de son patronyme. En plus d'une carrure d'athlète de Quidditch, il avait la blague acide, et utiliser la moquerie avec finesse et abondance, de sorte que personne ne souhaitait se dresser contre lui et prenait soin d'être de son côté ou de s'attirer ses faveurs. Sauf Scorpius. Il avait la langue acerbe, et n'avait pas manqué, dès sa première année à Poudlard, d'enfoncer Potter en public lorsqu'il l'avait vu harceler des premiers années. Le garçon en était resté sidéré, mais une animosité s'était alors développée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Scorpius n'avait pas peur de lui, et James le haïssait pour cela.

Il aurait été ravi de laisser les deux frères seuls mais devant l'enthousiasme d'Albus, il avait accepté de prendre une des manettes, et de partir dans une quête contre des gobelins, en duo avec son ami, alors que James les abreuver de remarques sur leur manière affligeante de jouer. Scorpius se demandait comment Albus pouvait garder son calme.

« Je vais pisser, déclara le garçon en se levant. Ne touches pas à la manette James c'est encore à moi de jouer. »

Il avait à peine franchi la porte que son frère enclenchait déjà la partie.  
« Il t'a demandé de ne pas toucher la manette, intervint Scorpius, outré.  
  
\- Lâche-moi Malfoy, répliqua James avec une grimace méprisante, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.  
  
Scorpius eut envie de lui arracher les yeux.  
\- T'es bouché ou quoi ? dit-il en lui arrachant la manette des mains.  
  
\- Donne-moi ça ! cria James en tentant de lui reprendre la console des mains.  
  
Mais Scorpius recula pour l'éviter et dans son élan, James fit basculer le garçon sur le canapé. Scorpius se retrouva coincé entre le garçon et le sofa et s'attendit à prendre une raclée, auquel il ne pouvait répondre avec un sort, puisque la magie était interdite hors de Poudlard. Malgré sa stature fine, il refusa de décliner le combat et se prépara à cogner mais se retint, tétanisé.

James se tenait au-dessus de lui, ses yeux étaient assombris et sa respiration s'écoulait doucement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il était si proche qu'il sentit son souffle sur sa joue. Son coeur se mit à battre, troublé par la proximité du corps du garçon, lové contre lui, pratiquement entre ses cuisses.  
  
\- Potter …  
Sa phrase s'interrompit quand les lèvres de James se posèrent sur les siennes.  
  
Il blâma les hormones d'adolescent, son corps immature, sa curiosité, mais il ne le repoussa pas et quand James ondula contre son corps, en intensifiant le baiser, il gémit en sentant le sexe dur contre sa cuisse.  
Le gémissement fit l'effet d'un électrochoc sur James, il se redressa soudain, surpris, les lèvres rougies. Il fixa Scorpius, incrédule, comme si ce qui venait de se passer était de sa faute, et il sortit de la pièce.

Les deux garçons ne purent échanger un regard le reste de la journée et s'évitèrent autant que possible. Scorpius avait l'impression de flotter, jouant la normalité alors que son esprit était brouillé. Le coeur battant trop vite, il se sentait submergé. Il se dit que c'était le désir, le simple désir juvénile, qui le poussait au sexe, à rechercher le contact de l'autre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec James, il était jeune et en bonne santé, et un corps était un corps.

Confiant dans cette affirmation qu'il voyait comme parfaitement saine, il affronta la journée et résista à son envie constante de se branler.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter ainsi. S'il n'était pas descendu en pleine nuit pour prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine où il se retrouva nez à nez avec James.

Le garçon le regarda un instant, et ferma la porte du frigo sans dire un mot et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Quand il passa à côté de lui pour se diriger vers l'escalier, Scorpius tendit le bras et laissa ses doigts effleurer sa hanche. Une impulsion. Une impulsion peut tout changer. En une seconde, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur, les lèvres de James savouraient sa bouche, il mordillait et embrassait, puis il intensifia le baiser alors que ses mains caressaient les hanches du garçon, empoignaient ses fesses et le serraient contre lui, ajustant leurs corps l'un avec l'autre. Scorpius emprisonnait son cou entre ses bras, alors que James embrassait sa gorge, et lui assenait des coups de hanches qui même à travers leurs vêtements lui arrachaient des plaintes indécentes à ses propres oreilles. Les râles de James le rendaient fou, et se sentit brûler. Aucun d'eux ne parla quand ce fût fini. Quand Scorpius se dégagea de sa position, entre le mur et le corps du garçon, James parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa, il se contenta de le regarder monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre d'Albus.

Et l'étrange routine estivale s'installa. Scorpius comprit vite que James serait toujours James et comme son comportement l'exaspérait toujours autant, les disputes reprirent naturellement, avec une nouveauté. La journée, ils se prenaient le bec, se lançant sans relâche des remarques acides, prêts à s'étriper pour un rien. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient peau contre peau, haletant et en sueur dans le jardin, sur la terrasse ou derrière un muret. James embrassait divinement bien, et semblait obsédé par son corps, le parcourant de ses mains, le caressant. En retour Scorpius se sentait gonflé d'orgueil aux sons de plaisir qu'il arrachait au garçon, il savourait le désir qui obscurcissait ses yeux.  
L'été prit fin et la routine s'arrêta dès qu'ils partirent pour l'école de sorciers.

Depuis deux semaines qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils n'avaient même plus échangé un regard. Scorpius ignorait la boule brulante se formait dans son estomac quand il croisait le gryffondor, se disant que le désir passerait avec le temps.

Puis les entrainements de Quidditch reprirent.

« Sale con ! » cracha Malfoy en claquant la porte.  
  
Il jeta au sol ses protections de quidditch dès son entrée dans le vestiaire et se retint de marteler le carrelage du mur de ses poings. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans une des douches, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de pousser le verrou de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas. James se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte le visage rouge de colère, les poings serrés.  
  
« Dégage d'ici Potter » ! hurla Scorpius.  
  
Le garçon ne l'écouta pas et le poussa d'un coup sec contre le mur opposé. Le robinet de douche heurta son dos. Potter le pointait du doigt, furieux :  
« Tu me refais encore un coup comme ça Malfoy et je t'aligne tu as compris ?  
  
\- Apprends à tes joueurs à éviter un cognard et tu garderas tous des batteurs en un morceau.  
  
\- Tu es un attrapeur ! s'exaspéra-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de leur envoyer des cognards en pleine tronche, espèce d'abruti !  
  
James était tellement proche qu'il pouvait voir les petits poils de sa barbe naissante. Une odeur de terre et de sueur émanait du garçon, mêlée d'un parfum orangé de gel de douche.  
  
\- Ouvres ton manuel de quidditch et trouve-moi la ligne qui l'interdit ! En attendant Potter, fous le camp d'ici !  
  
Potter lâcha un râle de frustration. Il l'observait et Scorpius vit ses pupilles se dilater. Il connaissait ce regard. Il le connaissait bien. Quand le garçon colla sa bouche sur la sienne, il entoura son cou de ses bras, l'attirant à lui. Scorpius se perdit dans le baiser et tira sur l'uniforme de James, cherchant une ouverture, cherchant désespérément sa peau.

Soudain, James le repoussa et sortit rapidement de la douche. Alors seulement, Scorpius entendit les voix des joueurs qui entraient dans le vestiaire. Tremblant, il se savonna et sortit pour s'habiller.  
Quand il sortit des vestiaires, il vit James, les cheveux humides de sa douche, en discussion avec un groupe d'amis. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux et emboita le pas à Scorpius alors qu'il remontait la pente vers le château. Aucun d'eux ne parlait alors qu’ils traversaient les couloirs, mais à un croisement James lui fit signe de le suivre. Scorpius comprit qu'il l'emmenait vers les dortoirs des Gryffondors.  
  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, James? demanda-t-il, mais il n'était pas certain de comprendre lui-même sa question. Peut-être se la posait-il à lui-même.  
  
\- Les dortoirs sont vides à cette heure.  
  
La réponse était directe et simple. Mais Scorpius n'était plus sûr. Quelque chose le dérangeait, la possibilité d'une nouvelle routine, plus longue, permanente. Il sentit qu'il pourrait aimer cela. Aimer cela jusqu'à l'addiction. Et son propre désir, son manque de contrôle, lui fit peur.  
  
\- Je dois faire un devoir, dit-il doucement, incertain.  
  
James vint vers lui, son souffle sur sa joue, ses yeux sombres posés sur lui, sa main puissante sur sa hanche.  
\- Arrête, dit-il. Viens.

La routine. Insidieuse. Un jour après l'autre, rythmant la vie : apprendre en cours, fréquenter ses amis, baiser avec James. Un triptyque banal, une réalité établie.

Jamais il ne parlait de son quotidien, il n'avait même jamais pensé l'évoquer à Albus, comme si lui parler rendrait tout réel. Il devrait s'expliquer : pourquoi? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi avec James? Pourquoi continuer?

Pourtant Albus n'était pas stupide.

\- Tu devrais… les cacher, lui avait-il dit un jour et il désigna son cou et Scorpius rougit. James aimait lui faire des suçons, le marquer. Et Scorpius aimait que James le marque, mais jamais il n'aurait pu l'avouer. Cela ne serait pas sain. Cela ne serait plus du désir simple et cru.  
Alors pourquoi n'avait-il par utiliser un sort pour guérir les marques ?

\- James est avec Elsa Grelling, dit Albus à Hugo pendant le petit déjeuner et Scorpius tendit l'oreille.  
\- Pas vraiment ensemble, disons qu'ils se tripotent, rectifia son cousin. Elle est très jolie et elle lui court après. Tu sais qu'il aime s'amuser.  
\- Oui, il aime s'amuser, grimaça Albus avant rire nerveusement.

Scorpius ne rit pas.

Alors quand Eddy Hallis lui demanda de l'accompagner à Pré au lard, avec en tête plus qu'une bière au beurre, il accepta.

Il fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle la nouvelle fit le tour de Poudlard, mais pas de se retrouver coincé entre les rayons de la bibliothèque par un James sidéré, presque furieux.  
\- Hallis ? Sérieux ? Edward Hallis ? demanda-t-il, les poings serrés. Tu te fous de moi ?  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Il est beau garçon, répliqua simplement Scorpius. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.  
  
Son regard était dur, sa mâchoire serrée. Scorpius crut qu'il allait se prendre un poing dans la figure et sa main se porta à sa baguette. Mais James eut un rire méprisant et secoua la tête.  
\- T'as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Il le planta sur place, et Scorpius déglutit péniblement en le regardant partir. La routine était terminée.

Dans la taverne à Pré-au-Lard, il laissa Edward l'embrasser. Il apprécia ses caresses, et le désir qui enflait entre ses cuisses. Mais quelque chose manquait, et Scorpius brisa le baiser. La boule brulante dans son ventre. Elle n'était pas là.  
\- Désolé, dit-il simplement. Le bel Edward haussa les épaules avec un sourire, et ils quittèrent la taverne ensemble.  
  
Alors qu'il passait derrière la taverne de la Licorne bleue pour prendre le chemin le plus court vers Poudlard, ils se figèrent en passant devant un passage entre deux bâtiments.  
  
\- Aucune décence, dit Edward, désapprobateur alors que Scorpius observait. Il vit une fille la main dans le pantalon de James. Et ce n'était pas Elsa Grelling, c'était une autre élève que Scorpius n'avait jamais vu. Potter l'aperçut et l'observa de son regard sombre et vitreux, brouillé par le plaisir et Scorpius eut envie de vomir.

Il affronta le reste de la journée, fébrile et nauséeux. Alors qu'il se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, il sentit une main sur son bras le tirer en arrière.

« Dégage, siffla-t-il en apercevant James.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es en colère, lui dit-il avec froideur. Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Scorpius eut hoquet amer. Evidemment, pourquoi s'exhiber dans un endroit où tout le monde pouvait les surprendre? Cette branlette à vue, c'était pour lui.

Scorpius eut un rire sans humour, désenchanté et douloureux. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

\- Tu es … commença-t-il en secouant la tête, blessé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux James? cria-t-il au milieu du couloir, oubliant qu'ils étaient en public et que de nombreux regards se tournaient vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? demanda James, la voix adoucie.

\- Rien ! cracha-t-il, les yeux brouillés. De toi rien!  
James mit ses mains dans les poches en secouant la tête.  
\- Alors tu n'auras rien.  
Et il partit.

Scorpius se retint de sortir sa baguette et de le frapper dans le dos. Ignorant les curieux, il se dirigea vers le dortoir, bien décidé à dormir tout le reste du week-end et de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Une semaine plus tard, James le coinçait dans le couloir du 3ème étage et l'attirait dans une classe vide. Et Scorpius se laissa faire.

Il se laissa faire, encore et encore. Incapable de retrouver un monde sans les mains de James sur lui, sans ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses râles de plaisirs, sa manière d'écraser son corps du sien, de repousser ses cheveux sur son front, de le provoquer, de le faire sortir de lui-même, de l'exaspérer, de le pousser à bout, de le faire se sentir vivant.

\- C'est la dernière année de James à Poudlard, dit Rose en s'asseyant à côté de lui dans la bibliothèque et Scorpius sentit ses nerfs vriller.  
\- De quoi tu te mêles Rose ? dit-il cinglant, mais elle l'ignora.  
\- Dans quelques mois il partira pour des études de guérisseur à Londres. Il faudrait peut-être que tu saches…  
\- Que je sache quoi?  
Elle le regarda tristement.  
\- Je ne sais pas Scorpius. Juste, pose-toi les bonnes questions.

Il ignora le conseil et la routine secrète se poursuivit, ou du moins la pensait-il secrète.

Il était allongé sur son lit, un magazine de Quidditch dans les mains, quand Albus se posta devant lui, furieux et meurtri.

\- Tu me prends pour un con? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
  
Scorpius interrompit sa lecture. Il savait très bien de quoi Albus voulait parler, les rumeurs se répandaient. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit sans quitter son ami des yeux.

\- Non.  
Il était sincère, mais Albus était blessé.

\- Quand avais-tu l'intention de me le dire ?

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le dire.

La réponse avait été immédiate. Il affronta l'expression offensée et la déception qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ami.  
  
\- Tu te fous de moi ? s'insurgea Albus, le corps tendu, visiblement énervé.  
  
\- Ton frère me saute, dit-il, cinglant. Voilà c'est dit.  
  
Albus poussa un râle exaspéré.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
  
\- Tu aurais voulu que je le dise autrement?  
  
\- Non j'aurais voulu que tu me dises plus.  
  
\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.  
  
Albus l'observa longuement, puis finit par secouer la tête, visiblement déçu. Il finit par s'assoir sur le lit accoté, faisant face à Malfoy.  
  
\- Scorpius, tu es mon ami. Non ce n'est pas vrai, tu es mon meilleur ami, depuis notre première rencontre. Tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Mais je vais te dire les choses franchement. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne fais pas de mal à mon frère.  
  
Scorpius ne s'attendait pas à cela.  
  
\- Albus je …  
  
\- Non, non. Tu n'es pas au clair avec toi-même, alors moi, je te préviens. Ne fais pas de mal à mon frère.

Ce fut la seule fois qu'ils parlèrent de ce qui se tramait entre James et lui, et les mois s'écoulèrent dans la routine passionnée, alternant les périodes studieuses, les rires et les complicités, les corps à corps fiévreux.

\- James, dit Scorpius, alors que celui-ci reposait à côté de lui sur un matelas transfiguré au milieu d'une salle de classe vide. Des doigts parcouraient son dos nu. « Il faudrait qu'on parle.  
  
\- De quoi? demanda-t-il sans interrompre ses caresses.  
  
\- De ça.  
  
James s'approcha et lui embrassa l'épaule, avant de le repousser sur le dos et de se replacer entre ses jambes.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?  
  
\- Si, répondit-il, hypnotisé par le regard assombri qui le brûlait.  
  
Il le sentit durcir entre ses cuisses.  
\- Ni toi, ni moi ne sommes doués pour parler, susurra-t-il en le pénétrant. Et Scorpius s'abandonna.

L'année scolaire prenait doucement fin, et Scorpius attendit que la routine ne s'achève, refusant d'y penser, en savourant l'instant. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, rafraîchi par une brise dans une nuit étouffante, il sentit James passer son bras autour de lui et mettre quelque chose dans sa main.

C'était une clé. Ordinaire. Mais le coeur de Scorpius se mit à battre plus fort.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
\- Une clé, répliqua-t-il comme une évidence.  
  
Scorpius hésita.  
\- De ton appartement à Londres ?  
  
James ne répondit pas. Scorpius referma ses doigts et serra la clé dans sa main.  
  
\- Ok, je viendrai.  
James eut avec un léger haussement d'épaule, désinvolte, mais il serra un peu plus le garçon contre lui. Scorpius s'endormit en regardant les étoiles.

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore le pairing Scorpius Malfoy/ James S.Potter... je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire un peu sur eux ! J'en ferai d'autres ! Enfin si cela vous intéresse ??  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


End file.
